


The Death Chanter

by Bleu_Wolf



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: There was a tale going around the Land of Dawn about a musician. No one ever knew from where he came from nor where he was headed. Everyone just called him "The Vagrant poet, Granger".But how did a little orphan became the most feared demon hunter in the Land of Dawn?





	The Death Chanter

**Author's Note:**

> A disclaimer before we begin:
> 
> Granger is referred as Mike because that was his name registered as during his teaser before Moonton changed it to...well, Granger. 
> 
> Now that's established, I prefer to not see any "BUT HIS NAME IS NOT MIKE IN THE GAME!" in my comment section.

The explosion drowned the cries of a small child.

“Mama! Papa!”

Little Mike walked through the deserted alley. Dust and ash floated in the air, filling the lungs of the surrounding people. The black-haired boy coughed before covering his nose with his hands and continued searching for his parents. Mama told him to stay hidden near the village border.

She promised that she would come back.

“Mama!” Mike shouted at the top of his lungs. The only reply were explosions coming from far away. Mike bit his bottom lip. Mama promised she would come back. She promised!

The little boy reached at the center of the small village. The statue that once stood there had crumbled to the ground. The soulless eyes gazed at the sky. Mike used to play here with his friends. They would chase each other, laughing and screaming until the sun sets on the horizon. Then, Mama made the best dinner followed by Papa’s stories before bedtime.

He wanted that.

Mike turned to an alley when something pushed him to the side. A mere minute after, the alley exploded - sending pieces of wood and stones flying. Mike curled himself into a ball, his arms over his head as protection. Once the commotion died down, he lowered his arms and saw a dark silhouette.

A large man winced at the scorching heat on his back. The armor was not helping him at all. “Are you alright, kid?”

Mike did not answer. “Where are your parents?”

Still no answer. The knight groaned as he stood back up. The pain of the war was getting to him. He looked down at Mike who was staring at him wide-eyed. He took off his helmet and smiled.

“Follow me, I’ll get you to safety. It’s not safe for a child to be here.”

“What about Mama and Papa?”

The knight went silent. The war came to sudden. It would be a miracle for anyone to have survived. He picked up the black-haired child, balancing him on his hip. Mike wanted to run. He wanted to cry.

Looking over the knight’s shoulder, he hoped Mama and Papa were also looking for him…

******

The dining hall was as noisy as always. The kids talked and joked while eating their lunch. Mike sat far away, in one corner of the dining hall. His fork pushed around a single pea on his plate. The meal looked appetizing but he felt full. Even if he forced himself to eat, it would only taste bitter.

“Children!” Mother’s voice broke through the noise. Mother was the head of the orphanage. She was an old woman with gray hair in a bun. But her pose and voice did not show her age. When she banged her walking stick on the wooden floor, the voices died down to let silence fill in the hall.

“Now that I have your attention,” Mother cleared her throat. “The king will be presenting himself in a parade in town. So get ready and mind your manners, you are meeting a powerful person today.”

The noise returned as the kids murmured and squealed in delight. The parade happened once in a year followed by a festival. The town will be decorated with colourful banners and small flags. Smell of street food fill the air along with merry music played by the bands.

Yet, Mike felt no happiness from it.

“Umm..H-hey, Mike…?”

The black-haired boy looked up. The kid in front of him froze under his icy gaze. She swallowed the nervousness and forced a shaky smile. “Umm are you joining the festival this year? You stayed back during the last festival.”

Mike frowned. The girl paled. She apologized and walked away, back to her friends. Mike sighed through his nose. He stood up from his seat and walked back to the dormitory.

4 years he stayed in the orphanage since the war. In those years, he drowned himself in sorrow and bitterness. Mama and Papa were confirmed dead by the officials. Mike was placed in the orphanage as no one wanted to adopt him in his family. Nothing can make him happy.

He felt allergic to the cheerfulness in his surrounding. So, Mike went absent to every event that happened. He stayed away from birthday parties and even carnivals. Mother tried to make him smile again but Mike remained unchanged.

Nothing can thaw his frozen heart.

Yet, again. Mike turned back to the dining hall. It doesn’t hurt to go outside once in a while, right?

After that, he can stay locked up again. Mike sighed and walked back to the dining hall. The kids had already lined up at the door, waiting for Mother to give them permission. Mother walked around, making sure everyone was present. She lifted her gaze and a saw a familiar boy she had least expected to join.

Nevertheless, she smiled and ushered him into the line. “Don’t break up now. Let’s go, off to the parade!”

******

The parade was lively.

Flower petals rained down from the sky as the king appeared in the parade. People cheered and chanted their blessings to the ruler. Mike and the other kids stood at one side of the parade’s route. The kids waved at the knights and to their king. Mike remained unfazed and only watched the people in the parade moved past him.

Mike stepped back away from his group. Mother did not realize him disappearing into the crowd and into an empty alley. The noises slowly faded away until they were only a murmur in the distance. Mike stuck close to the food stands. The smell of fried sausages made his stomach grumble.

Balloons filled his visions as a clown walked past followed by a small crowd of children. Mike watched the children jumping to get the balloons and the clown trying his best to entertain the whole bunch of disaster. His gaze fell on a little boy running from the crowd to his mother and father.

The father lifted the boy into his arms. From where he was standing, Mike can almost feel the love coming from the small family. His frozen heart felt intense pain. His eyes felt wet and Mike casted his gaze to the ground. The boy furiously wiped his eyes before stomping away.

Why? Why can’t he be happy?

He only wanted his family back.

“Hey, kid.” A voice called to him. Mike turned to have a corndog shoved into his vision.

“You don’t look that happy,” The vendor said. He motioned to the corndog. “Here have one.”

“But I don’t have any money,” Mike mumbled.

The vendor laughed. “No, no, it’s on the house. I don’t like seeing kids all sad like that. It’s a festival. Have some fun.”

Mike nodded a thank you after taking the corndog. He took a small bite and the another since it tasted so good. The saltiness of the meat and the creaminess of the cheese oozing from inside. It was heavenly.

“Watch out!”

The black-haired boy yelped when something furry crashed into him. A slobbery mouth snatched the corndog from his hands. Mike got back to his feet and glared at the brown Labrador who was enjoying the stolen goods.

“Are you alright?” A blond boy ran to them, dragging the dog to his side. The boy held out his hand to the other child.

Mike pouted, staring at the hand. He sighed before grabbing it. The blond pulled Mike to his feet and the black-haired boy wiped the dust off his pants. The dog sniffed at Mike’s legs. When the boy turned around, the dog sat back on his rump and wagged his tail.

Sneaky bastard.

“I’m fine.”

The blond smiled. “What’s your name? Never seen you before. Are you new?”

“No.”

“Not much of a talker, are you?”

Silence. “No.”

The blond giggled. “My name’s Alucard. Nice to meet you.”

Mike pouted his lips and turned away. He did not feel like having short introductions. Alucard sighed but the smile never left his lips. His hand fell on the dog’s head, stopping him from ‘attacking’ Mike again.

“It’s too early to say goodbye,” Alucard beckoned Mike to follow him. “Come on, I was planning to get a bunny shaped cotton candy. Ollie just won’t stay still for 5 minutes.”

Mike wanted to refuse but before he could say anything, his feet followed the blond. They got their bunny shaped cotton candy - Alucard’s blue and Mike’s red. They walked around the carnival, eating cotton candies. Ollie ran around them before darting off to harass people for a piece of sausage.

The two boys got to the end of the road where the parade route was. Ollie stood obediently beside Alucard, having his stomach full. Mike scratched the dog behind his ears.

“I guess this is the end,” Alucard shrugged. “We should head home. Mommy and Daddy might be looking for me. Bye-bye friend!”

An invisible arrow shot through Mike’s chest. He said nothing and nodded. Alucard waved at him before turning and left with Ollie. Mike watched them go. He heard Mother calling for him and quickly went to his group. Mother scolded him about running away but Mike paid no attention.

His thought was on Alucard.

*******

Mike turned 15 years old.

The orphanage is his family. He watched the kids come and go from the dormitory. They came in, make friends and adults come to adopt them. Mother passed away 3 months ago due to old age. Mike became a temporary helper in the orphanage.

The Monastery of Light decided to fund the orphanage, kinda like they adopted them. Due to this, the orphans were instructed to visit the monastery for daily preaching and even choirs.

Mike, as always, preferred to be on rain check. The only time he did show up was during the choirs. The melody of the organs and the strums of the harp strings pulled him close to the building. Hiding in the shadows, Mike listened to the tunes. It was soothing.

He stayed there until the music ends. Mike would lean against the wall, closing the eyes and let the music sway him off his feet. The loneliness he felt inside flies away like dust in the wind. The tune followed him like a spirit. He could hear it everywhere - in the dining hall, his bedroom, the front yard. Even with the sounds of children, nothing can block the music from his ears.

So, Mike took a private visit to the monastery when the kids took their nap or when the monks were too busy to notice a black-haired young man running his fingers on the keys of the organ.

The monks were having their daily readings in the basement where the ancient tomes are kept. The giant doors groaned gently as Mike pushed open. He poked his head inside, brown eyes scanning for any of the monks. They would be a bothersome to him.

He came for the music not for their annoying spiritual talk that put him to sleep.

The organ stood on the stage with the harp beside it. Mike stepped up onto the stage. His eyes rolled to the locked door that led to the basement. He half-expected the monks to have walk out but the door stayed close.

_And stay that way forever if possible, heh. _

The inside of the building was filled with soft tunes coming from the harp. Mike’s fingers plucked random strings of the harp, letting himself get swayed by the sounds. As if possessed, his fingers played a song the monks played during the orphans visit. The song that was played felt like a call to the heavens - inviting all angels to come down to the mortal realm to listen.

If only music could resurrect the dead…

Mike stopped playing. His eyes felt moist and it stings. He rubbed away the tears. Deep down, anger bubbled inside. Angry at himself for being so weak. He should have managed to move on after 6 years.

“Eh? Why did you stop?” A voice broke through the awkward silence. It startled the black-haired teenager. “I was about to enjoy myself.”

Mike turned around, wide-eyed at the person standing at the entrance. His eyes grew wider at the familiar head of blond hair.

He was no longer a child. He had grown into a tall teenager (maybe a year or two older than Mike). No more were the blue colored shirt and pants he used to wear. His upper torso was covered in a breastplate that gleamed under the light. It bore the Order of Knight’s symbol.

Mike frowned and looked away. “What’re you doing here?”

Alucard tilted his head, arms crossed as he leaned against the door. Mike clenched his fists as he heard the heel of his boots clicked on the polished floor. After all this time, he had not expected to meet with the blond boy from his childhood.

“I was just visiting the monastery.” Alucard shrugged. “Actually, I was told to deliver this to the head monk here.” He explained, lifting a scroll he had been holding.

Mike still kept his gaze on the ground. His hands went to clench hard on the hems of his shirt. He jumped when Alucard leaned down to look at him in the eyes.

“Hello, anyone home?” He said, waving his hand.

“Ugh, the monks are in the basement.” Mike growled, stepping aside. His eyes fell on the organ. He was planning to try it but the feeling died the moment Alucard appear.

Alucard raised a brow at the teen. He turned his head and saw the organ. He turned back to Mike and walked to sit on the bench. The scroll was placed where the music sheet was. The blond cracked his knuckles before relaxing his fingers on the keys.

Mike had walked close to the door when the organ came to life. His head whipped around and his eyes wide as ever. His gaze locked with the blond responsible for the music.

The light from the stained glass window gave Alucard a soft halo-like glow. The blond opened his eyes, his gaze piercing through Mike’s as he stared at the teenager under his lashes. The organ’s music sounded dangerous yet inviting.

Like a vampire’s seduction.

Mike found himself drawn to the music, to the person responsible for such tunes. Alucard’s fingers flew around on the keys, though his eyes never left Mike. The organ moaned and hummed every note Alucard played. It shook the walls of the monastery.

Mike sat down on the empty space of the bench. His eyes locked on Alucard’s slender fingers on the keys. Gingerly, Mike lifted a finger and pressed on one of the keys. It played harmoniously with the song Alucard played. Mike followed every key Alucard pressed and he indulged himself in the music.

It gave him a weird feeling. It felt warm inside as if the fire that long had been diminished was reignited. The heat thawed the frozen walls surrounding his heart.

The teen snapped back to reality when the song ended with a long and low hum. Mike shook his head and turned to Alucard. The blond smiled at him and Mike felt his cheeks heat up.

Mike might have passed out if not for one of the monks walked out of the door…

The monk looked at the blond knight sitting on the bench. “Master Alucard,” She bowed. “How may I be of service?”

Alucard swung his legs around the bench. The scroll was snatched from where he left it and placed the paper on the monk’s hand.

“I came delivering words from the Order of Knights.” Alucard placed his hands on his hips. “We wish to have a representative to come and join a cleansing ritual in our base. There’s has been too many hysteria attacks and possessing of our knights.”

The monk nodded her head. “I’ll inform the head.”

Alucard bowed before excusing himself. He walked down the steps and stopped at the door.Alucard turned to look over his shoulders. He lifted two hands and placed a finger each on the corners of lips.

_Smile._

_ _

******

The Monastery of Light gave him two choices - be a demon hunter or serve the monastery.

Mike chose both.

Nearing the age of 20, he changed a lot in appearance. He grew taller. His hair had an iconic white streak that contrast on his jet black hair. He was not as strongly built as the other fighters but he is a sharpshooter.

It was proved when he shot at a tankard of a bully that made fun of him.

Bearing the badge of a demon hunter, Granger was born. Mike’s tale ended the moment he agreed to hold the gun he now use to make his enemy’s brain explode from his bullet.

The hunters in the demon hunting guild knew better than to bother a certain man that sat alone in the dark corner of the tavern. A violin case sat on the table. Everyone knew that inside - it was no ordinary instrument for music.

Granger ducked as a chair flew past his head. The guild was always lively - like how the orphanage had been (minus the flying furniture or tankard). He gave no mind to the rowdiness and paid full attention to the music score. The tip of the quill tapped on the surface of the table. It was annoying how his brain decided to shut itself down.

“Granger, get your ass over here!”

The gunner sighed and stood up. The violin case slid off the table as she shuffled his way to the head of the demon hunter. The petite old man looked up at the new recruit. Granger may be new but his skills bested his seniors.

Perfect candidate for this mission.

“The Moniyan Empire will be sending one of their best hunters for an S rate mission.” The leader dragged on his cigar. He exhaled the smoke through his nose. Granger coughed at the smoke being blown at his direction.

“He’s an exceptional hunter. I thought he might be a good mentor for you.”

“I don’t need one.”

The leader chuckled. “I didn’t mean to judge your skills, kiddo. But, maybe you can learn more from a professional.”

Granger sighed, rolling his eyes. “Where am I meeting him?”

The door of the guild house groaned open. Everyone turned their gaze towards the newcomer. Granger couldn’t resist looking over his shoulders. The leader crushed his cigar in the ashtray.

The black-haired gunman widened his eyes. “Granger meet Alucard.”

If you thought Granger was the only one who changed, Alucard changed a full 360.

The Alucard he met in the past was different to the one standing in front of him. They share the same short, blond hair and deep indigo eyes but where was the smile that was always there. His eyes no longer shine and only shadows lingered. Granger could not recall any time Alucard had frowned in front of him.

Though, underneath the darkness, there was still recognition in his eyes. Alucard smiled at him but it lacked the usual warmth.

Did something happened?

“I’ll leave you two to get to know each other.”

Alucard’s eyes followed the old man’s retreating form. Then, they blinked back to the gunner in front of him. Granger froze under his ice cold gaze.

“You changed, Granger.”

“The same thing goes for you,” Granger looked at him from top to bottom. “I thought you were with the knights.”

A flicker of pain in Alucard’s eyes. He forced another smile. “Well, things happened and I decided to be a demon hunter.”

Granger narrowed his eyes. Alucard sighed. He placed a hand on the marksman’s back and ushered him away from the crowd. They entered an empty hallway. Alucard looked around before relaxing his shoulders.

“Being a demon hunter has never crossed my mind,” Alucard’s hands went to his badge. Granger has seen that before when Alucard joined the knight.

“But after my parents died, I just couldn’t stay there anymore.”

“So you left…”

Alucard sighed. “I can’t stay as a knight, mate. It reminds me too much of my parents. So I became a demon hunter.”

Granger noticed how his gauntlet-clad hand twitched. He lifted his gaze back up. As much as he wanted to ask, his tongue paralyzed itself.

Alucard squeezed his shoulder. “The past lives in the past. Come on. We have a mission together, right Granger?”

The marksman clenched his teeth before relaxing himself. “It’s Mike. My name’s Mike.”

The blond went silent before smiling. “Well, nice to meet you Mike.”

******

As time went by, Granger himself became a senior in his guild (title-wise not age).

He was to mentor any new recruits, especially in marksmanship. Though he declined after a week.

Bonding with others is something he is most allergic to.

Except with one person.

“It’s three months already.” Granger murmured as he stared out the window of the apartment he rented. “He hardly came to the guild now. Nobody even know where he is.”

They grew closer ever since their first mission. Alucard may have change but his bubbly nature was still there. There are time Granger regretted telling the blond where he lived because Alucard always showed up on his doorstep - sometimes even dare to walk in uninvited.

Despite the obvious gray cloud that followed him everywhere, Alucard never stopped smiling. Countless times he managed to annoy Granger and the marksman had his revenge by playing the most awful tune on his violin to the hunter. No matter how many times the blond gets on his nerve…

…he never failed to appear as a brother he thought he could never have.

Then, Alucard had to leave the country with Tigreal for a mission. There was a report on a portal to the Dark Abyss opened near the Southern Mountains. The king sent the Empire’s Two Giants for a heavily risky mission. Alucard was sent due to his specialty in demonology.

_“Don’t worry,” Alucard said, taking full liberty of Granger’s bed. “It won’t be long. It’s just like a patrol.”_

_Granger bit his bottom lip. He had this uneasiness that he had trouble shaking off. Even his violins failed to soothe him. “Do you really have to go?”_

_Alucard rolled to lie on his stomach. He poked Granger on the hips, startling the marksman. “It’s cute that you’re worried for me.”_

_“Of course I’m worried, you idiot!” Granger smacked the blond on the head. “A portal to the Dark Abyss ‘randomly’ opens up. First of all, it’s fishy that a portal to the nether realm appeared. Second is that this portal is to the Dark Abyss.”_

_“Nothing’s bad is going to happen.”_

_“Something bad will always happen!”_

_Alucard was taken aback by the sudden raised voice. Granger took a shaky breath to calm down his nerves. The anxiety was killing him. _

_The blond sat up. Granger’s eyes widened when he was pulled into an embrace. One arm wrapped around his waist and the other rested gently on his head. The black-haired hunter clenched his teeth until his jaw hurt. _

_“I’m sorry for making you worry.” Alucard whispered in the dark hair. “It’ll be alright. If I don’t investigate this, many lives will be in danger.”_

_I don’t wanna lose you._

_“Promise me,” Granger pushed Alucard back, his gaze casted down. “Promise that you’ll come back.”_

_His fingernails dug deep into Alucard’s shoulder. The blond winced. “You better promise me that, asshole.”_

_Alucard grinned. “I promise.”_

The uneasiness never left him the moment Alucard waved goodbye when he sent him off at the border. He could not sleep. His music failed to soothe him. The nightmares kept him awake at night.

It was always the same…

_Alucard died._

Granger remembered one of the monk’s teachings during his childhood.

_ Demons lived through the fear made by humans. The more they fear, the stronger they get. They show humans their worst fear just to feed of it._

He took a deep breathe and read a silent prayer. The anxiety toned down a little. At least it no longer suffocated him. Granger grabbed his music sheet and quill, trying to distract himself by composing.

Accepting missions would be risky. He’s losing focus thanks to his anxiety. He missed his target many times during training and he doubt it would be any better with live targets. He had requested from the old man that he needed a break to clear his head. So he stayed at home, playing his violin and composing.

His songs sounded like a calling to Alucard so he would come back. It reminded him of the songs Alucard played in the Monastery of Light. Hell, Alucard played one song on Granger’s violin and the tune got stuck in the marksman’s head. He sat compose a song to play with Alucard - Alucard on the piano and Granger with his violin. 

A knock made him jump. Granger placed his violin in its case. He hurried to the door, happiness filling him inside.

Alucard’s back. It has to be him!

Granger opened his door. In his mind’s eye he sees Alucard, beamingat the marksman. In reality, it was just a knight. One of Tigreal’s maybe.

Seeing the knight made his heart wrench. Granger swallowed the lump in his throat. The knight kept his head bowed and Granger immediately knew what’s about to be said.

_No_

_He promised, he fucking promised!_

_ _

“I’m sorry, sir.” the knight said, voice low. “Master Alucard…”

_NONONONONONONO_

_ _

“No way,” Granger whispered. A loud crack echoed inside. “That’s not possible.”

The knight bowed his head. “I’m sorry. Master Alucard gave this to me in case something happened.”

Granger gritted his teeth until his jaws hurt. “He promised he would come back and he think I would let him go for just a stupid trinket.”

He slapped the item from the knight’s hand. “Leave,” He snarled like an agitated beast.

The knight swallowed before excusing himself. The marksman glared at the dropped item on the ground. Alucard’s family badge. Granger wanted to kick it out of his sight but instead, he crouched down and picked it up. His thumb stroked on the smooth surface of the wing and the detailed carving of the main body. This was what Alucard found when his parents died.

And now…

“AAAH!” The badge hit the wall with a thud before clattering on the ground. Like a possessed man, Granger did things that he himself did not expect would do. He threw his violin across the room and pushed his writing materials off the table.

The neighbors gave concerning glances at the crashes and explosions followed by angered screams coming from the apartment rented by a lone man. Granger panted after he finished his tantrum. His hands bloodied from the shattered glasses but the pain on his body could not match the wound in his heart.

First his family…

Now, him?

“Why?” The black-haired hunter sobbed as he fell to his knees. Alucard’s badge sitting an inch away from him. Granger wanted to break it but he had no guts to do so.

“You promised…” He whimpered as his body met the floor, curling into a ball. His hands cradled the badge as if it was the only thing keeping his sanity together. “You promised you would come back.”

Granger cried himself to sleep that night. His once frozen heart had shattered itself to smithereens. He felt hollow. Losing his parents devoid him from any emotions. Losing Alucard…

It would be a miracle if Granger was still alive…

******

In the Land of Dawn, there was a rumor. A vigilante in the form of a musician appeared to wipe off the evil in this world. When one heard his violin, it means none other than death itself. He was like the Grim Reaper - coming down to only take a life of a human being.

Those who have sinned will be judged by his bullets. No one knows where he comes from or who he serves for. He appeared and go like the wind. Clad in all black, he appeared out of the shadows to claim the souls of the sinners. When he descended, the sky would be filled with explosions from his gun and the smell of gunpowder followed by the metallic scent of blood.

No one knows his real name. And so they gave him one.

The Death Chanter…

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates and stories, follow my instagram;
> 
> @bleu_wolf99


End file.
